


It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)

by lucdarling (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Duke Ellington, Gen, jazz standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The CD player starts automatically with the engine. Steve doesn't mind Agent Coulson's <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FvsgGp8rSE">choice in music</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=708926#t708926) on November 13, 2011.

Steve folds himself into the passenger seat with awkward grace, slamming the door shut. He turns worried eyes to Phil as he slides into the driver's seat of the car.

“I didn't mean to shut it so hard,” Captain America apologizes. Phil waves his words off and twists the key in the ignition as he presses the clutch down. He forgets that this will also turn the CD player on. The engine turns over as soft strains of Duke Ellington come from the speakers.

Phil reaches out to stop the music but Steve is faster. His warm hand hovers over the volume dial as Coulson pulls out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s employee lot.

“You like- I didn't realize- Can we listen to this?” Steve trips over the words, still hunched over in the front seat. Phil hides a smile and concentrates on shifting into second gear.

“Of course, Captain.” Phil responds, humming along with Ivie Anderson's voice. “I can make you a few CDs of music that was produced while you were on ice. I think you'll like Nina Simone and Miles Davis.” Steve nods, hands folded in his lap. Phil drives on, the familiar music filling the spaces between the two.


End file.
